shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Kingdom
Bowser's Kingdom is a popular animation show on Newgrounds, which eventually made its way on YouTube(Though reuploads by Many people). This is a show that uses sprites to tell of the misadventures of a Goomba and a Koopa Troopa who work for Bowser named Jeff the Goomba and Hal the Koopa. The show itself is humorous to people who don't mind crude humor and/or language. The show is rated M (Ages 17+) (mainly because of the Strong language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes). Ten episodes, roughly 5-10 minutes in length, were produced, a 20-minute movie was produced and a 10 minute Halloween special was produced. In 2018, Araskin500 made a return to sprite animation for the new smash game, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, he made Smash Kingdom: New Challenger Approaches featuring Cameos of Jeff, Hal, Mario but then Paul Hammerbro appears as a Fan-Made Playable Character in Smash Ultimate, he made 4 More Videos based on Smash Kingdom, On March 28, 2019, he made Super Smash Kingdom Ultimate, it also featured Cameos of Jeff, Hal, Steve (Who based off the Piranha Plant character that is a Playable DLC in the game), Paul Hammerbro and Many More. Episodes * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 1 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 2 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 3 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 4 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 5 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 6 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 666 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 7 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 8 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 9 * Bowser's Kingdom Episode 10 * Bowser's Kingdom The Movie Voice Actors Main Voice Actors * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Karate Duo #1, Lemmy (Episode 3), Pokey, Mallow, Ganon & Birdo (Susan) ''(Episode 6), Dry Bone s(Episode 666), Mega Mole (Episode 7), Chomp Bro (Episode 7), Fox McCloud (Episode 8), Frogfucius (Episode 9), Toad (The Movie) * '''Pat TeNyenhuis' - Jeff, Shy Guys, Big Boo, Karate Duo #2, Geno, Mouser (Episode 7), Shy Away (Episode 9), Beezo (The Movie) * Steven Button - Steve, Hot Head (Episode 3), Petey Piranha (Episode 7 & The Movie), Dino Piranha (Episode 8), Megasmilax and Smilax (Episode 9) * Phil Sheridan - Paul Hammerbro, Frat Hammer Bro 1/Frat Koopa 1( Episode 6) * John McGarrell - Rick Finkelstein, Sumo Bro (Episode 4) * Joe Cross - The Inaudible Thwomp Additional Voice Actors * Johnny Maniac - Jasper the Kamek * Eric Hauck - Dry Bones (Episode 3) * Kyle Hogan - Frat Hammer Bro 2/Frat Koopa 2 (Episode 6) * Becky Pezzulo - Princess Peach (The Movie) Trivia *''"Bowser's Kingdom"'' started as a side project of Andrew Raskin and Pat TeNyenhuis, originally appearing on Pat's web-comic page, and quickly gained notoriety on Newgrounds.com. *Even though there will be no more new episodes, some of the voice actors of the "Bowser's Kingdom" series have been continuing another side project of theirs, a YouTube series of'' Stop Motion ''videos. Full Episodes Bowser's Kingdom - Complete Series - Part 1 Bowser's Kingdom - Complete Series - Part 2 Bowser's Kingdom - Complete Series - Part 3 File: Bowser's Kingdom - Complete Series - Halloween Special Bowser's Kingdom Complete Series The Movie Category:Webshow Category:Comedy